


You kissed me

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only fic.</p><p>Oliver and Felicity are talking in the foundry. Then Felicity suddenly kisses Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow, I just borrow their characters for my writing experiments

“You kissed me”

“Yes Oliver, I kissed you”

“Not that I’m complaining, but why did you kiss me…and can we do it again?”

“…”

“Felicity”

“Ok, so we were talking”

“Yes, I know, I was there”

“And you were opening up to me about, you know, things, asking for my input.”

“And”

“Well, I realised that maybe you’d changed, that you were learning to include me…”

“And”

“You included me Oliver. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. To be included in your life.”

“Really?”

“Like a partner should be.”

“…”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you”

“Oh no, you don’t get to be sorry about the kissing. It was very nice kissing. I’m certainly not sorry you kissed me.”

“You’re not?”

“Felicity, being kissed by you is one of the best things of my life. Ever.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes please.”

 

 

“Well that happened… again”

“I’m glad it did.”

“I can’t believe we did that, in the foundry. If Digg was around he’d have very stern words to say.”

“I won’t tell him if you won’t.”

“OK”

“So what now?”

“I never wanted to be apart in the first place, and I’ve not changed my mind. You are, and always will be, my always Felicity.”

“You’re my always too Oliver. I just had to learn to trust you again.”

“And have you?”

“I’m getting there.”

“I’m so sorry for all the pain.”

“I know you are. And I’m sorry too, for shutting you out.”

“So we’re forgiving each other then?”

“I think so. A fresh start, if you want… to try again.”

“I like that idea”

“So, how about I buy you to dinner as you’re a government employee and I’m still a billionaire?”

“Nope”

“What?”

“We’re not going to dinner Felicity.”

“…”

“Give me 5 minutes, I just want to arrange something.”

 

 

“Oliver, why are we at your office? This isn’t really a place for a date.”

“We’re not having a date Felicity.”

“I don’t understand, I thought we were going to try again, fresh start and all that.”

“I don’t want that. I want what I’ve wanted since before our very first date.”

“Oliver what are you doing, get up..why are you kneeling?”

“Felicity Smoak, I don’t want to wait another day, hour or minute. I’ve loved you since red pens and bullet ridden laptops. We can date and we can dance around each other. We can waste time but this only ends one way.   Will you marry me, right now, here.”

“But…”

“No buts. You know it’s what we both want. If we hesitate we could lose everything. Please.”

“They’ll kill us you know… my mom, Thea, John and Lyla.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes. Of course it’s a yes.”

“There’s a judge waiting in my office, in a few minutes you can be my wife. Will you, will you do me the honour of being my wife.”

“I will…”

 

“My mother wants to talk to you.”

“Is she mad?”

“She can’t decide. She’s furious that she didn’t get to come to the wedding but delighted that we’re back together and married. How did Thea take it?”

“After she stopped screaming she made me promise that we’d let her and Donna organise a big celebration and she said that unless I agreed to her terms she’d never speak to either of us again.”

“Who tells Digg?”

“…”

“You”

“You”

“Are we insane?”

“I don’t care. Three hours ago I was pining for you, trying to show you that I could let you in. Then you kissed me and you’re now my wife. If this is insanity I want to stay here.”

“One question. Why were you carrying the ring around.”

“…”

“Oliver”

“As I’m now being totally honest, to my wife, I love that by the way. I hoped that one day you’d find your way back to me, and I knew that I didn’t want to delay anything if that happened. So I was prepared in case you took me back. I decided I was going to wife you as soon as you’d let me.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For waiting, for hoping, for never stoping loving me.”

“I would have waited a lifetime for you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Felicity Queen.”

“I might hyphenate”

“I love you too Mrs Felicity Smoak-Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly believe that when they finally get back together he'll have her up that aisle so fast, before she can change her mind. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my muse. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, if you want, come chat to me on tumblr at [sadfangirl05](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sadfangirl05)


End file.
